moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Lancer
Foehn Revolt * China (campaign only) |baseunit = |role = * Anti-tank * Anti-structure * Garrison |eliteability = |useguns = Pressurizer Lance |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = 270 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Plate |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $500 |time = 0:20 |produced = Foehn Barracks |req = None |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 7 |seaspeed = |range = * 3.5 * 6 (garrison) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = Railguneer |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Garrison civilian structures |structure = |notes = * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles * Cannot be attacked by Dogs and Spooks * Take 2 slots in transports * Vulnerable to EMP * Vulnerable to magnetic weapons |margin = }} The Lancer is the basic anti-tank infantry of the Foehn Revolt. They are more expensive than the other factions' counterparts and cannot hit air targets, but makes up for it by being even more powerful despite of their short range, though garrisoning civilian structures will solve this problem, and uncrushable except by the heaviest of vehicles. Lancers can be transformed into Railguneers through a Nanofiber Sync. Description The ranks of the Foehn’s anti-armor Lancers are drawn from two groups: some of them believe that cybernetic augmentation is the only way to defeat the Foehn’s true enemies, while others are survivors who, despite suffering grievous harm that would kill a normal man, refuse to lay down and die. Relentless in the pursuit of their duties, the fast-moving Lancers run towards enemy armored divisions to cut them down to size using their unique pressure lances. Their weapon is also used to great effect in demolishing structures, and enterprising Foehn commanders make use of sudden hit-and-run attacks with Lancers to reduce an enemy base to rubble. As they can also garrison civilian structures, they are the perfect companion to the anti-personnel Knightsframe. Due to having numerous cybernetic implants and prostheses, Lancers are virtually immune to Attack Dogs and Epsilon Spooks; however, they are vulnerable to EMP weapons. Overview Appearance * A Lancer prototype bearing the Chinese color scheme appears in Heartwork, who attempts to flee when its Nanocentrifuge falls under attack but is intercepted and destroyed by the Russians. Assessment Pros * Effective against armored units and structures. * Good firepower and armor. * Decent speed. * Cannot be crushed by normal vehicles. * Immune to Dogs and Spooks. * Can garrison buildings to improve fighting power, attack range, and survivability. Cons * Fairly expensive for a starting infantry ($500). * Weak against anti-infantry weapons. * Short attack range, unless garrisoned inside a building. * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons. Quotes The Lancer is voiced by Zenothist. When selected * Augmented for war. * Stand proud. * They can't control us! * Lancer, listening. * Implants active. * Speak up! When ordered to move * To places unknown. * We march! * Speed of sound. * Onwards! * Victory does not wait! When ordered to attack * Clean cut! * Sonic slash! * Slice and dice! * Straight down the middle! * Shatter! When under fire *''We can still make it!'' *''Keep fighting!'' *''Stand your ground!'' See also * Railguneer Category:Infantry Category:Foehn Revolt